Papa à plein temps
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Un papa débordé. Une solution miracle qui lui tombe dans les bras. Oui, mais gare aux surprises... Pairing : YokoSho
1. Débordé

Préparer le biberon, se débattre avec la poussette qui refuse de se déplier, courir chercher les vêtements qui sont dans le sèche-linge, habiller le bébé, l'attacher dans la poussette, choper sa veste et son sac, courir à l'extérieur, supplier sa sœur de jouer encore les nounous… Tous ces gestes étaient devenus une sorte de routine pour Sakurai Sho, depuis que sa petite amie l'avait abandonné avec leur fille de quatorze mois, Tami. Et lui qui avait déjà du mal à gérer son emploi du temps et peinait à joindre les deux bouts avec ses trois petits boulots, s'était retrouvé papa à plein temps du jour au lendemain. Et sans aucune connaissance en la matière ou presque. Les débuts avaient été chaotiques : il avait du s'y reprendre à trois ou quatre fois avant de réussir à changer sa couche correctement il avait gâché au moins deux boîtes de lait en poudre en ratant des biberons la petite refusait de dormir s'il ne marchait pas de long en large dans l'appartement et se mettait souvent à pleurer sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Tous ces gestes, avant, c'était Mako qui s'en chargeait, car il était perpétuellement occupé avec ses travaux et il avait du tout apprendre sur le tas. Il adorait sincèrement sa petite Tami, mais physiquement, au bout de seulement six mois, il commençait à être épuisé. Et encore, sa sœur, de six ans sa cadette, l'aidait pas mal en la gardant pendant la journée, vu qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de payer une assistante maternelle. Enfin d'habitude elle acceptait tout de suite, mais ce jour là, elle ne semblait pas décidée.

- Mai, onegai, garde-la encore aujourd'hui, supplia l'infortuné jeune papa en courant dans la rue, poussette en avant et téléphone coincé entre l'oreille et l'épaule.

« Non, nii-chan, je t'ai dis que je pouvais pas aujourd'hui. J'ai un rendez-vous »

- Je comprends, mais…

« D'ailleurs je suis en retard. Chu ».

La jeune femme raccrocha et son aîné soupira lourdement. Il était dans de beaux draps. En temps normal, il aurait eu un quart d'heure pour aller jusque chez elle, déposer sa petite puce et filer jusqu'à son premier boulot, situé non loin. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait exceptionnellement emmener sa fille au bureau, car il faisait des travaux assez physiques, comme de la préparation de commandes, du déchargement de camions et autres. Il ne connaissait pas ses voisins, car il venait d'emménager dans un studio, ne pouvant pas payer seul le loyer d'un deux pièces et n'avait plus de parents susceptibles de lui venir en aide. Bref, il ne pouvait vraiment compter que sur sa sœur, qui lui faisait faux bond. Il n'avait donc plus qu'à prévenir ses trois employeurs qu'il était dans l'incapacité de venir aujourd'hui et sa paye déjà pas bien grosse, serait amoindrie par cette absence imprévue. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Un bébé coûtait cher à élever et le moindre yen était précieux. Il en était là de ses réflexions, lorsque son portable sonna. C'était Mai. Il s'empressa de décrocher.

- Tu as pu te libérer ? demanda-t-il immédiatement, avant même qu'elle ait pu prononcer un mot.

« Non, je voulais te prévenir que je t'ai envoyé par mail le téléphone d'une assistante maternelle. »

- Mai… Si j'avais les moyens d'en engager une, tu crois pas que j'éviterais de te déposer Tami tous les jours ?

« Rah mais attend avant de râler… Tu sais, tu peux pas continuer comme ça, c'est pas bon. Il lui faut de la stabilité à cette petite. »

- Tu m'apprends rien. Et je te signale que je fais tout ce que je peux pour que ce soit le cas.

« Je sais. Et crois-moi, contacte la personne que je t'ai indiquée sur le mail. »

- Et je la paye comment, cette perle ? Avec des bocaux de confiture ?

« Fais-le, c'est tout. Fais-moi confiance pour une fois. Allez je file, nii-chan. Jaa. »

Elle raccrocha de nouveau, laissant à son frère la possibilité de consulter ledit mail. Qui contenait un simple nom et des coordonnées. Yokoyama-san. Il fallait espérer qu'elle était douée et peu regardante sur la fréquence des paiements, sinon Sho serait encore plus dans la panade qu'il ne l'était déjà. Sans compter que sa sœur, il la connaissait, mais de là à confier son petit bout à une étrangère… Il fallait bien avouer qu'il était un peu réticent. Enfin à cheval donné, on ne regarde pas les dents, disait-on. Si cette femme acceptait un arrangement financier, il ne ferait pas le difficile. Il s'assit sur un banc, callant la poussette dans laquelle Tami gazouillait en jouant avec les jouets d'occasion pendus devant elle. Vêtements, jouets, doudou… il n'était même pas capable de lui acheter quoi que ce soit de neuf et en avait vraiment honte. Alors recourir à une nounou, c'était utopique. Il appela son patron, pour lui dire qu'il avait un empêchement pour la matinée mais serait là le lendemain, puis composa le numéro indiqué par sa sœur.

« Moshi moooooooooooosh… » fit une voix féminine traînante en décrochant.

- Ano… Yokoyama… -san ? demanda le jeune papa.

« Ouais, s'pour quoi ? »

Interloqué par la façon de répondre de son interlocutrice, Sakurai mit quelques secondes avant de réagir. Surtout qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle mâchait du chewing-gum au téléphone.

- Ano… Sakurai Sho desu. On m'a donné vos coordonnées parce que j'ai une petite fille que je ne peux pas garder pendant la j…

« Ouais ouais… Vous l'amenez quand ? »

Déstabilisé par sa nonchalance et sa voix juvénile qui faisaient craindre une adolescente, Sho hésita à poursuivre, mais le fit tout de même, histoire de voir à qui il avait affaire.

- Matte… Avant ça il faudrait qu'on se voit, pour discuter de plusieurs choses.

« Ok. Z'avez d'quoi noter ? »

- Ano… chotto matte…

Il se mit à fouiller dans la sacoche bien remplie pendue au guidon de la poussette, pour en sortir un calepin et un crayon. Quand on avait un enfant, il valait mieux pouvoir parer à toute éventualité.

- Je vous écoute.

Entre deux mâchouillages de chewing-gum, elle lui donna l'adresse et, après avoir raccroché, le jeune homme prit la direction indiquée, avec tout de même une certaine appréhension. Le quartier était plutôt cossu, ce qui en prime, lui fit craindre un montant d'honoraires élevé. Il trouva l'immeuble au bout d'un quart d'heure de recherche, passa la porte du hall et alla jusqu'à la porte, heureusement située au rez-de-chaussée. A l'intérieur, il entendit une cavalcade et des rires, qui le rassurèrent un peu. Au moins, si des enfants riaient, c'était qu'ils étaient bien traités. Il sonna à la porte et, après quelques minutes, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un homme au visage austère surmonté d'une couronne de cheveux bruns, vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt gris à manches longues recouverts d'un tablier. Etonné, Sho cligna des yeux.

- Ano… Je suis Sakurai Sho, je cherche Yokoyama-san, dit-il en glissant le regard dans l'appartement derrière lui.

- Vous l'avez trouvé. Je suis Yokoyama Kimitaka. On m'appelle Yu.

- He ? Anooo… j'ai eu une jeune femme au téléphone tout à l'heure, dit-il encore, incertain.

- Ah, c'est ma jeune sœur qui répond parfois quand je ne peux pas.

- Donc c'est vous le…

- L'assistant maternel, oui.

Loin de s'attendre à ça, Sho, plutôt décontenancé, ne sut plus quoi dire ni quoi faire. A dire la vérité, il doutait qu'un homme puisse efficacement prendre soin d'un enfant, dans la mesure où lui-même galérait franchement avec sa fille.

- Entrez, nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter à l'intérieur, dit l'homme en s'effaçant pour laisser passer son visiteur et demi.

Sakurai entra, ôta ses chaussures, puis sortit la petite fille de sa poussette, la prit dans ses bras et entra dans l'appartement, dans lequel courraient deux garçons qui devaient avoir dans les trois-quatre ans, qui bousculèrent le nouvel arrivant, réveillant Tami qui s'était endormie.

- Tomoya-kun, Takumi-kun, calmez-vous sinon vous ne verrez aucun dvd, prévint Yokoyama.

Il n'avait pas élevé la voix du tout, mais les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent de courir, pour s'assoir sur le sol et jouer tranquillement.

- Asseyez-vous, Sakurai-san, dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine, dont il revint avec une tasse de thé, qu'il posa sur la table basse devant le jeune papa. Maintenant, expliquez-moi ce qui vous amène.

- Ano… Comment dire… ma copine est partie il y a six mois en me laissant notre fille de quatorze mois. Je cumule trois boulots pour joindre les deux bouts, mais je m'en sors qu'à peine.

- Comment faites-vous avec la petite d'habitude ?

- Ma sœur la garde.

- Et aujourd'hui ?

- Elle avait un empêchement. Et puis… elle a seulement vingt-quatre ans. Je ne veux pas l'empêcher de vivre parce que je suis pas foutu de m'en sortir.

- Je vois. Et qu'attendez-vous de moi au juste ?

- Et bien… je ne suis même pas sûr. Je n'ai jamais fais appel à personne d'extérieur jusqu'ici… et surtout… comment dire… ano… comme je l'ai dis, je n'ai pas beaucoup de moyens, alors…

- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, nous nous arrangerons. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir exactement ce que vous voulez. Un simple… gardiennage ?

- Parce que vous pouvez faire autre chose ?

Un sourire indulgent éclaira le visage austère, le rendant très agréable à regarder.

- Certains parents me demandent d'apprendre des choses à leurs enfants. Comment s'appelle votre fille ?

- Tami.

- Je peux ?

Yokoyama-san avait tendu les bras vers le bébé, cherchant à la prendre dans ses bras. Sho jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille qui pleurait toujours malgré qu'il la berce sans cesse depuis qu'elle avait été brusquement réveillée, puis à son interlocuteur.

- Vous vous êtes déjà occupé d'aussi jeunes enfants ? s'enquit Sakurai, inquiet.

- Je m'occupe de Tomoya-kun et Takumi-kun depuis qu'ils ont un an.

- Vraiment ?

- Allez viens, hime, viens, fit la nounou en prenant le bébé dans ses bras. Il faut pas pleurer, c'est vilain, ne, lui dit-il.

Comme s'il possédait un pouvoir magique ou un fluide spécial, les pleurs de Tami s'arrêtèrent, elle regarda celui qui la tenait et se mit à gazouiller gaiment. Stupéfait, Sho ouvrit la bouche mais, sur le coup, ne parvint pas à prononcer le moindre mot.

- Comment vous avez fait ? finit-il par réussir à demander. J'arrive jamais à la calmer si vite, il faut toujours des heures et pourtant je suis son père.

- Je n'ai rien fais de spécial. Les enfants m'apprécient, c'est tout.

- Vous avez un sacré truc. Je vous envie, déclara Sakurai avant de boire une gorgée de thé.

Yokoyama sourit de nouveau et s'assit face à lui.

- Donc, qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- Dans un premier temps, juste que vous la gardiez, que vous veillez sur elle. Elle marche à quatre pattes, commence à toucher à tout et à tout mettre dans sa bouche, alors il faudra faire attention qu'elle ne prenne rien de dangereux.

- Ne vous en faites pas, rien de dangereux n'est à la portée des enfants ici.

- Et pour le règlement…

- Je vous l'ai dis, nous nous arrangerons.

- So… Je vais devoir partir travailler… Je peux vous la laisser ?

- Bien sûr. Je vais m'occuper d'elle.

- Je risque de rentrer tard…

- Ne vous en faites pas. Faites ce que vous pouvez.

Le regard de Sho passa de nouveau sur son interlocuteur, que rien ne semblait pouvoir ébranler.

- Vous êtes vraiment très arrangeant, Yokoyama-san.

- Je suis là pour venir en aide aux parents, Sakurai-san, pas pour leur causer des soucis supplémentaires.

- C'est vrai. Je vous remercie de vous occuper de ma Tami, fit Sho en s'inclinant.

- Do itashimashite.

Le jeune homme remit ses chaussures et quitta l'appartement un peu plus serein qu'il n'y était arrivé, en y laissant bébé et poussette.

Bien sûr, à son arrivée, il ne fut pas particulièrement bien reçu par ses collègues, qui avaient du travailler davantage pour compenser son absence momentanée et se répandit en excuses, avant de reprendre le travail, jusqu'à quatorze heures. Comme chaque jour, il fila ensuite jusqu'au restaurant de ramens où il avait ses habitudes, avala rapidement son bol, régla et se dirigea vers le second de ses travaux, où il resta jusqu'à dix-neuf heures. En général, à cette heure-là, il recevait toujours un appel de Mai, lui rappelant « gentiment » qu'elle avait autre chose à faire de sa vie que garder sa nièce jusqu'à des heures pas possibles et il s'excusait pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'elle ne bougonne qu'il file travailler au lieu de perdre son temps à discuter. Mais bien sûr, ce jour-là, aucun coup de fil ne perturba son trajet et il se rendit directement où il devait. Ce n'était évidemment pas le mieux payé de ses boulots, puisqu'il n'y restait que deux heures par jour, mais c'était un compliment non négligeable à ses maigres revenus. Lorsqu'on était dans sa situation, on ne faisait pas la fine bouche devant vingt mille yens supplémentaires par mois. En sortant, la course reprit vers l'appartement de Yokoyama. Il était probablement le dernier parent à venir chercher son enfant. Il allait donner une bien piètre image de lui à cet… assistant maternel (enfin paternel dans son cas) hors normes. Il y parvint essoufflé et sonna.

- Konbawa, Sakurai-san, le salua l'occupant de l'appartement. Vous n'auriez pas du tant vous presser, il n'y avait rien d'urgent, ajouta-t-il en voyant le visage luisant de sueur de son vis-à-vis.

- Je suis vraiment désolé d'arriver si tard, s'excusa Sho en s'inclinant.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je suppose que vous n'avez pas pu faire autrement. Mais il faut que je sache quelque chose : est-ce exceptionnel ou bien s'agit-il de votre horaire habituel ?

L'air embarrassé de son interlocuteur répondit à sa question mieux que des mots.

- So ka.

- Tami ne vous a pas donné trop de mal ? demanda Sho pour changer de sujet. Parfois, elle peut…

- Pas du tout, le coupa l'assistant maternel, elle a été adorable. Un vrai petit trésor. Elle a pris son bain, son biberon et dort pour le moment.

- Déjà ? s'effara Sakurai en ouvrant des yeux ronds. Woh… vous êtes vraiment efficace, c'est impressionnant. Vous feriez certainement un meilleur père que moi.

- Certainement pas, fit Yokoyama en fronçant les sourcils. Vous êtes le meilleur père, parce que vous êtes SON père. Et ça, ça n'a pas de prix. Allez, entrez, on ne va pas discuter sur le pas de la porte.

- Sumimasen, fit Sho en se déchaussant, avant d'aller s'assoir sur le canapé à l'invitation du propriétaire des lieux.

Comme le matin, celui-ci alla à la cuisine et revint poser une tasse de thé devant son visiteur, puis s'installa face à lui.

- Vous savez, c'est normal d'être débordé quand on est seul. Surtout au début.

- C'est pas le début, ça fait six mois.

- Ca l'est puisque votre fille n'a que quatorze mois.

- Je suis pitoyable, elle n'a même pas un vêtement neuf. Tout est de l'occasion. Même ce qui est bon marché est encore trop cher pour moi.

- Vous ne l'êtes pas. Sakurai-san, votre principal problème n'est pas l'argent contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire, mais votre manque de confiance en vous. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de tout ce qui fait de vous un bon père.

- Parce que vous le voyez, vous ?

- Ce n'est pas très difficile, il suffit d'être un peu observateur. Pour elle, vous vous démenez dans trois travaux différents vous cherchez ce qui est le mieux pour elle… Même votre suspicion de ce matin est une preuve que vous ne pensez qu'à son bien-être. Et c'est par là, qu'on commence à être un bon père.

Stupéfait, Sho dévisagea son interlocuteur. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Il lui paraissait si naturel de faire tout ça…

- Ca ne vous avait jamais effleuré, n'est ce pas ? Il va falloir travailler ça, si vous voulez vous améliorer, sourit Yokoyama.

- Hai… Sumimasen…

- Et aussi arrêter de vous excuser sans arrêt et à tout propos.

- Hai… Sumima…

- Vous voyez, vous recommencez. Vous vous êtes tellement convaincu d'une médiocrité inexistante, qu'elle est presque devenue palpable.

- Sumi…

- Allez allez, rentrez chez vous avec Tami, vous ne savez plus où vous en êtes, déclara l'assistant maternel en coupant court à une nouvelle vague d'excuses.

Et avant que le jeune papa débordé ait eu le temps de dire ouf, il était chaussé, Tami sanglée dans sa poussette et sur le pas de la porte.

- A demain, Sakurai-san.

- A demain, Yokoyama-san, répondit Sho, avant de quitter l'immeuble.

Décidément, cet homme était vraiment étrange.


	2. Se faire confiance

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il était en chemin pour l'appartement de l'assistant maternel, le téléphone de Sho sonna. Il décrocha et eut la surprise d'entendre sa sœur. Il ne l'avait pas appelée comme d'habitude pour la supplier de garder Tami et du coup, elle s'inquiétait.

- Je t'embêterais plus avec ça maintenant, répondit son aîné pour la tranquilliser.

« Ah ah ! Alors tu es allé voir Yokoyama-san ? »

- Et je parie que tu savais très bien que c'était un homme.

« Bien sûr que oui. Mais si je te l'avais dis, t'y serais pas allé, pas vrai ? »

- Hum.

« Alors t'en pense quoi ? Il est doué, pas vrai ? Nan, dis rien, juste le fait que t'y retourne veut tout dire. »

- Comment tu le connais ?

« J'ai essayé de sortir avec lui. Mais il est pas de ce bord. »

- He ?

« Bon, nii-chan, je te laisse, j'ai un entretien ce matin. T'as plus de souci à te faire pour Tami-chan, il va gérer. Jaa. »

La jeune femme raccrocha avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Décidément, sa sœur était vraiment incroyable. Elle avait beau être plus jeune que lui, elle savait ce qu'il lui fallait. En lui conseillant Yokoyama-san par ruse, elle savait qu'il trouverait en lui un appui solide, qui lui ôterait un poids des épaules dans sa vie quotidienne. Ce fut donc détendu, qu'il alla sonner chez lui.

- Bonjour, Sakurai-san, dit l'homme en ouvrant la porte. Vous semblez aller bien ce matin.

- Bonjour, Yokoyama-san, sourit Sho. Oui ça va plutôt bien. Je peux vous confier ma petite princesse aujourd'hui encore ?

- Dozo.

Sakurai sortit la fillette de sa poussette, la prit dans ses bras, la câlina un peu, lui fit un bisou, puis la posa à terre où elle se mit immédiatement à crapahuter à quattre pattes en gazouillant. Le spectacle fit sourire les deux hommes, puis Sho prit congé pour retourner travailler.

A partir de ce jour-là, chaque journée se déroula de la même façon. Le matin, Sakurai déposait sa fille chez l'assistant, partait travailler, revenait la chercher le soir et passait plusieurs minutes à discuter avec lui, avant de rentrer chez lui avec elle. Parfois, il lui arrivait même de rester dîner et, au fil des semaines, ce qui n'était qu'une relation professionnelle, se transforma en amitié. Les conversations aidant, les deux hommes se découvrirent pas mal de points communs et il leur arrivait fréquemment d'avoir des fou-rires. Le temps libre de Sho se passait en général avec Yu, qui lui permettait de ne plus se sentir seul. Au bout de quelques mois, alors que tous deux étaient attablés devant un curry maison, Yokoyama prit la parole.

- Dis-moi, Sho, je pensais à quelque chose.

- Hum ? fit l'interpellé en portant son verre de vin à ses lèvres.

- Tu n'habite pas tout près, n'est ce pas ?

- Non, j'ai un peu de marche jusqu'ici, confirma Sakurai.

- Et… c'est pratique pour toi de partir d'ici pour aller travailler, non ?

- Oui, mais où veux-tu en venir ? questionna le père de Tami en reposant son verre après avoir bu une gorgée de son contenu.

- Ben je me disais que vu le temps que tu passe ici, ce serait peut-être plus simple que tu emménage avec Tami-chan.

La stupeur figea Sho sur place. Ils étaient amis et s'entendaient à merveille, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Kimitaka (il trouvait idiot de l'appeler par un prénom qui n'était pas le sien) pensait à quelque chose du genre.

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu en dis ? insista Yokoyama.

- Et bien… je ne sais pas… Je ne suis déjà pas en mesure de te payer régulièrement, alors je ne veux pas devenir un boulet. Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'en sortira très bien Tami et moi.

- Ah mais tu es têtu… Combien de dizaines de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète que je me fiche de ça ? Je suis assez bien payé par ailleurs pour ne pas avoir à m'en inquiéter. De plus, je suis propriétaire de mon appartement, alors si c'est le partage du loyer qui te pose problème, oublie, tu n'auras rien à payer.

Sakurai se leva, traversa le salon et s'approcha de la fenêtre, pensif. Il était vrai qu'habiter sur place lui éviterait de réveiller sa fille le matin pour courir dans le froid jusque chez son ami il serait également plus près de ses employeurs et ne plus avoir de loyer à payer lui retirerait une sacré épine du pied. Sans compter qu'il ne serait plus seul. Pourtant, bien que la proposition vienne de Yokoyama, il hésitait à l'accepter. Par crainte de devenir dépendant de lui, alors qu'il s'était toujours fait un devoir de s'en sortir seul.

- Sho ? le rappela doucement l'assistant maternel.

- Il faut que je réfléchisse, Kimi, je peux pas te donner une réponse comme ça. Mais c'est très gentil. Vraiment, j'apprécie ta proposition.

- Wakatta. Prend le temps qu'il te faut, mais prend bien en compte tous les avantages.

Le plus jeune (bien qu'ils aient trente ans tous les deux) hocha la tête. Avait-il rêvé ou la voix de son ami contenait un peu de déception à l'instant ?

- Et tes avantages à toi, quels seraient-ils si j'acceptais ? questionna de nouveau Sakurai.

- Je ne serais plus seul. Et ça tu n'as pas idée de la valeur que ça a pour moi.

- Tu te sens seul ? Alors que tu es entouré en permanence ? s'étonna Sho en se tournant vers lui.

Le visage de son aîné de quelques mois s'était un peu assombri. Il allait s'excuser d'en être la cause, lorsque Yokoyama reprit la parole.

- J'adore les enfants, tu le sais, mais ils ne remplace pas une compagnie adulte. Toi excepté, les parents ne parlent pas avec moi à part quelques mots sur la journée des petits. Je fais un peu partie des meubles pour eux. Tu n'imagine pas comme je suis heureux quand tu reste simplement dîner, alors si tu étais là chaque jour…

- Mais tu ne me verrais pas beaucoup plus, tu sais. Tu connais la longueur de mes journées…

- Et toi, tu ne te sens pas seul, avec juste Tami-chan pour compagnie ? Tu ne serais pas content d'avoir quelqu'un qui t'attend le soir, quelqu'un pour te souhaiter la bienvenue à ton retour et partager des choses avec toi ?

Ouch. Son ami venait de mettre le doigt exactement là où ça faisait mal. Oui il se sentait seul. Son couple avec Mako avait eu des hauts et des bas, il se passait rarement une journée sans qu'ils s'engueulent pour une raison ou une autre, surtout quand elle rentrait ivre à quatre heures du matin en réveillant Tami et ils n'étaient pas souvent d'accord sur l'éducation à donner à leur fille… mais au moins ils étaient deux, ils se parlaient plus ou moins et la vie avançait comme ça. Lorsqu'elle était partie du jour au lendemain en clamant qu'entre lui et leur fille elle se sentait emprisonnée, il n'avait plus eu personne pour discuter et, dans la mesure où un si jeune enfant que le leur ne parle pas encore, il monologuait la plupart du temps en lui parlant malgré tout. C'était les discussions qui lui manquaient le plus depuis son départ, puisqu'il n'y avait plus d'amour entre eux depuis un bon moment déjà. Et à cet égard en plus du reste, la proposition de Kimitaka était séduisante… mais il fallait vraiment qu'il réfléchisse.

- Je te donnerais une réponse bientôt, finit-il par dire après plusieurs minutes de silence. Pour le moment, Tami et moi allons rentrer.

- D'accord.

Le plus jeune des deux traversa l'appartement pour récupérer sa fille qui dormait paisiblement dans son berceau, la rhabilla chaudement et la replaça dans sa poussette avec une petite couverture, avant de remettre son propre pull et son manteau.

- A demain, Kimi, sourit Sakurai en se chaussant.

- A demain, Sho.

La porte se referma et le jeune papa reprit la direction de son propre appartement, perdu dans ses pensées. Après la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son ami, jamais le studio ne lui avait paru si vide et froid. Avec Kimitaka, tout lui paraissait plus vivant, plus chaleureux. Il soupira et débarrassa de tous ses vêtements chauds, sa petite Tami que le froid extérieur sur son petit visage avait réveillée malgré tout et qui gesticulait dans la poussette en poussant des petits cris impatients qu'il avait appris à interpréter comme « dépêche-toi, j'ai chaud ». Il la prit dans ses bras, la changea par sécurité, puis s'installa avec elle dans le sofa en tissu fatigué.

- Qu'est ce que tu en pense, ma puce ? Ca te plairait, à toi, de vivre là-bas avec Kimi ? Il s'occupe bien de toi, ne. Il est gentil avec toi. Tu serais contente ?

Il lui posait toutes ces questions par pure rhétorique puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Le bébé posa ses petites mains sur le visage de son père et il appuya tout doucement les siennes dessus.

- Tu sais… je l'apprécie vraiment énormément… mais ça me fait peur. C'est pas normal parce que… parce que c'est un homme aussi, tu vois. C'est une part de moi que j'ai toujours enfouie parce que j'en ai honte… Pourquoi ça refait surface ?

Il y avait peu de chances qu'il obtienne une réponse à cette question. Et il se sentait tellement embarrassé. Cette « part de lui », il aurait voulu qu'elle n'existe pas, mais depuis l'adolescence, les hommes l'attiraient autant que les femmes et il avait toujours trouvé ça aussi anormal que gênant. Alors, à chaque fois que l'un commençait à lui plaire un peu trop, il sortait avec une fille pour l'oublier. Entre ses quinze ans et ses vingt-cinq ans, il avait ainsi eu plus d'une trentaine de copines, qui étaient toujours de simples palliatifs. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Mako et qu'il en tombe sincèrement amoureux. Elle était gentille, compréhensive, intelligente… le courant était tout de suite passé entre eux et il espérait qu'elle serait celle qui lui ferait oublier définitivement ses mauvais penchants. Du reste, ça avait fonctionné à merveille pendant des années. Du moins… jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Kimitaka. Ses vieux démons avaient alors ressurgi sans qu'il puisse les en empêcher. Il s'était trouvé des excuses au fait qu'il l'attire autant : la fatigue, la solitude… mais aucune ne tenait la route. Et plus il le côtoyait, plus cette attirance s'accentuait, plus il se sentait étrange en sa présence… Parfois ça en devenait même si fort qu'il avait envie de fuir. C'était anormal. Aimer les hommes était anormal. Il ne devait pas. Il se répétait ça en boucle, mais rien n'y faisait et il n'avait pas le courage de s'éloigner définitivement pour échapper à l'emprise que son aîné avait sur lui sans même le savoir. Et à présent, il se retrouvait dans une situation inextricable, parce qu'il était évident qu'habiter avec lui, lui faciliterait la vie à tous points de vue, mais la tentation serait également permanente. Et il ignorait dans quelle mesure il serait capable d'y résister.

- Aaaaaaah ! s'exclama-t-il en se frottant furieusement le crâne. Pourquoi la vie est-elle si compliquée ?

Pour toute réponse, Tami bâilla et frotta ses yeux de ses petits poings.

- Pardon, ma puce, je te fais veiller pour rien. Je ne suis vraiment pas un papa très doué, dit-il au bébé.

Il l'emmena dans la salle de bain, lui mit sa grenouillère jaune poussin, puis la porta dans la chambre et lui fit un bisou, avant de la déposer dans le berceau situé à un mètre à peine de son propre lit.

- Oyasumi, mon petit ange, sourit-il, avant de quitter la pièce pour aller s'affaler sur le canapé.

Il alluma la télévision, zappa un moment avant de s'arrêter sur une chaîne qui diffusait un documentaire sur les pingouins et, bien que son regard reste rivé sur l'écran, ses pensées dérivèrent à nouveau vers son problème du moment. Y penser si activement fit qu'il ne se traîna dans son lit qu'aux environs de quatre heures du matin.


	3. Savoir s'accepter

Ce furent les pleurs de Tami, qui titrèrent le jeune papa épuisé de son sommeil. Il avait seulement dormi trois heures et se sentait dans un état lamentable. Il se traîna à la douche, avala un café trop fort et alla réveiller son petit bout en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Papa !

Le mot surprit tellement le concerné, qu'il sursauta et écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu as parlé, mon cœur ! Redis-le ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Pa-pa !

Très ému, il serra fort sa fille contre lui et la couvrit de bisous.

- C'est bien, ma chérie, papa est fier de toi, sourit-il.

Il la changea, puis l'installa dans sa chaise haute le temps de préparer son biberon, tout content. Lorsqu'il l'eut nourrie et habillée, il se dépêcha de la mettre dans sa poussette et de sortir. Il était pressé d'annoncer la nouvelle à son « ami ».

- Kimi, Tami a dit « papa » ce matin ! s'exclama-t-il dès que son aîné eut ouvert la porte.

- Je suis content pour toi. Mais tu as l'air fatigué.

- J'ai dormi que trois heures…

- Ca va aller pour le travail ? s'enquit immédiatement Yokoyama.

- Il faut bien… bâilla-t-il.

- C'est la petite qui t'as empêché de dormir ? Elle a pleuré ?

- Non, elle fait ses nuits, elle y est pour rien.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire « c'est à cause de toi que j'ai pas dormi ». Déjà parce qu'il avait du mal à l'admettre lui-même, ensuite parce qu'il serait mortellement gêné s'il devait le dire à voix haute.

- Si tu as des soucis, tu peux m'en parler, tu sais.

- Non, ça va. T'inquiète pas.

Ils se sourirent et Sho alla déposer Tami endormie dans son berceau.

- Ne, Kimi, en vérité, j'ai passé la nuit à réfléchir à ta proposition… dit Sakurai en regardant seulement sa fille.

- Oh… Tu n'aurais pas du sacrifier ta nuit pour ça. Qu'est ce qui en est ressorti ?

- Je… J'accepte. Ce sera plus facile pour tout le monde. Enfin surtout pour Tami et moi.

- Je suis content.

Un sourire éclairait la voix de l'aîné alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, à tel point que Sho tourna la tête pour le regarder. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et le temps sembla s'arrêter. Le plus jeune des deux trentenaires sentit alors son cœur battre plus vite et son souffle s'accélérer.

- Sho… murmura Yokoyama.

- Kimi, je… je…

Non, il ne devait rien dire. S'il continuait, tout changerait et ses mauvais penchants reprendraient le dessus. C'était déjà assez qu'il vienne d'accepter la cohabitation.

- Je dois y aller, dit-il brusquement en battant en retraite vers la porte.

Mais il n'en eut pas le temps, car son « ami » le retint par le poignet.

- Qu'est ce que tu essaye de fuir au juste ?

- Je ne fuis pas. Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je fuis ?

- Tu allais me dire quelque chose, mais tu t'es arrêté. Qu'allais-tu dire, Sho ?

- Rien du tout, répondit bien trop vite ce dernier en dégageant doucement son poignet. Je dois partir, sinon je vais être en retard.

- Ne te fuis pas toi-même, Sho. Ne te mens pas, à quoi ça sert ?

- De quoi tu parle ? demanda ce dernier en remettant ses chaussures.

Mais au lieu de répondre, Yokoyama attira son cadet contre lui en entourant sa taille d'un bras et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pris par surprise, le plus jeune ne réagit tout d'abord pas, puis se laissa faire et tenta même de répondre au baiser, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il s'arracha soudainement à l'étreinte, le cœur battant à tout rompre et posa sur le plus âgé un regard d'animal aux abois. Non, il ne fallait pas ! A aucun prix ! Pourquoi ? Que lui prenait-il ? C'est alors qu'il se rappela d'une phrase que sa sœur Mai avait prononcé le deuxième jour où il avait connu Yokoyama : « J'ai essayé de sortir avec lui. Mais il est pas de ce bord. ». Mais il est pas de ce bord… En fixant son « ami », Sakurai réalisa que ça signifiait que Kimitaka n'aimait pas les femmes. Ce qui expliquait qu'il vienne de l'embrasser.

- Oh là, du calme, Sho… Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as proposé d'emménager ici ?

- Ne me prête pas des intentions que je n'ai pas. J'étais sincère, répondit Yokoyama en fronçant les sourcils.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Pour te faire comprendre qui tu es en réalité.

- He ?

- Depuis combien d'années te mens-tu, Sho ?

- A quel propos ?

- Cette question veut dire que tu te mens sur beaucoup de choses, mais je parlais de ta sexualité.

- He ?

- Depuis combien de temps te convaincs-tu que tu n'aime pas les hommes ?

Le plus jeune sursauta… et prit la fuite. Il ne voulait pas s'entendre dire ça. Il ne voulait pas que tout ce qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de lui depuis toutes ces années, ressurgisse et bouleverse sa vie. Même s'il devait bien avouer que le baiser de Kimitaka l'avait remué et qu'il l'avait apprécié. Non, c'était même justement pour cette raison, qu'il ne devait pas céder. Surtout pas. Il avait réussi à fuir pour cette fois, mais il y avait fort à parier que son « ami » n'en resterait pas là, à présent qu'il avait découvert son secret. Du coup, rester avec lui jour après jour sans craquer allait devenir aussi difficile que problématique.

Sa journée passa bien trop vite pour sa tranquillité d'esprit et il fit même une heure supplémentaire, mais il allait bien devoir retourner chercher sa fille et faire ainsi face à Kimitaka. Il prit son temps et, une fois devant la porte, inspira profondément. Il lui suffisait de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Comme s'il le guettait, la porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement.

- Ca va, Sho, tu n'as rien ?

- Non, pourquoi ? demanda le plus jeune en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air normal.

- Il est très tard par rapport à d'habitude et tu n'as pas appelé. Je m'inquiétais.

- Oh… Gomen… On m'a demandé de rester plus tard, alors… mentit Sakurai.

- So ka. Wakatta, mais pense a prévenir si ça doit arriver à nouveau.

- Hum. Bon, on va rentrer.

- Ok. Quand veux-tu emménager ?

Il y eut un blanc, puis, sans le regarder, le cadet répondit :

- Ano, je… ne suis plus si sûr que ce soit une bonne idée…

- Nande ? Tu as peur de toi-même, parce que tu t'es rendu compte de ce que tu es ?

- Non…

- Alors pourquoi ? donne-moi une seule bonne raison et je te laisserais tranquille.

Bien sûr, il n'en avait pas la moindre, mais tenta de s'en sortir par une pirouette.

- Pourquoi tu insiste tant, Kimi ? Pourquoi ça a tant d'importance pour toi ?

Cette fois, il osa le regarder en face. Il voulait comprendre et surtout faire face à ce qu'il ressentait, même si c'était mal, même si c'était anormal. Il voulait s'il en était capable.

- Pour deux raisons. D'abord, parce que ça me rend dingue de te voir nier ton homosexualité ou du moins ta bisexualité avec tant de force. Et ne proteste pas, je le sais parce que dans tes réactions, je retrouve les miennes il y a quelques années. Quant à la raison principale… je la croyais évidente.

- He ?

- Tu crois vraiment que j'embrasserais le premier venu, même en étant ami avec ? demanda l'aîné avec indulgence, devant l'air ahuri de son cadet.

- Ano… non mais…

- Tu m'as tapé dans l'œil dès que je t'ai vu, mais j'ai préféré attendre jusqu'à être sûr de mes observations.

Devant le silence qui suivit sa révélation, il se hâta d'ajouter :

- Attention, je n'essaye pas de te forcer à quoi que ce soit. Je voulais juste que tu prennes conscience de certaines choses. Pour ton propre bien et celui de Tami-chan. Personne ne peut être totalement heureux en se reniant.

Le silence se prolongea du côté de Sho, comme s'il méditait ce que son interlocuteur venait de lui dire.

- Je… rentre. Oyasumi, Kimi, souffla Sakurai en se dirigeant ver la porte.

- Tu n'oublie pas quelque chose dans ton empressement à fuir encore ?

- He ?

- Ta fille, Sho, rigola Yokoyama.

Ah oui, s'il commençait à être assez troublé pour zapper totalement sa fille, c'était qu'il y avait un problème. Embarrassé, il courut presque jusqu'à la chambre où dormaient tous les enfants que gardait l'assistant maternel, prit sa fille dans ses bras et la serra doucement comme un rempart miniature contre la foule de choses qu'il pensait et ressentait. Puis, sans jeter le moindre regard à son « ami », il quitta l'appartement. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi chamboulé, aussi troublé, ni aussi… En fait, il ne savait pas exactement comment il se sentait, ni pourquoi il prenait la fuite pour la seconde fois en même pas vingt-quatre heures. Apprendre soudain que son unique ami ne le voyait justement pas que comme un ami, l'avait autant bouleversé, que de savoir qu'il avait attendu tous ces mois pour le lui dire. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas fuir le lendemain. Il allait falloir qu'il prenne une décision : ou rompre tout contact avec Kimitaka… ou accepter une réalité trop longtemps refoulée et ce qui en découlait. Avec toutes ces pensées qui s'entremêlaient dans sa tête, autant dire que, pour la seconde fois d'affilée, la nuit fut courte, mais à son réveil, il avait pris une décision qui allait changer le cours de sa vie à tout jamais. Il n'était sûr de rien, mais il devait s'y tenir pour réussir à se connaître. Si tout fonctionnait, alors il aurait gagné quelque chose qui n'avait pas de prix.

Ce fut donc d'un pas décidé qu'il poussa sa fille à travers les rues, tout en évitant soigneusement de penser à quoi que ce soit, de crainte de se dégonfler au dernier moment. Pourtant, malgré sa résolution, il se mit à ralentir le pas de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de l'appartement. Une fois devant la porte, il leva la main, inspira et sonna.

Le battant s'ouvrit sur un Yokoyama échevelé et… seulement vêtu d'un boxer.

- Sho ? Tu as vu l'heure ? Tu es tombé du lit ? fit-il en bâillant.

- Heu non, je sais pas. Ecoute, il faut que je te parle, répondit le cadet en concentrant son regard sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.

- A cinq heures et demi un samedi ? Il y a un problème ?

- Je peux entrer ?

Visiblement dérouté par la volonté du plus jeune et encore ensommeillé, Yokoyama s'effaça pourtant pour le laisser entrer. Il alla déposer sa fille dans la chambre, pendant que Kimitaka préparait deux tasses de café bien fort, en bâillant à qui mieux mieux. Il revint alors s'assoir en déposant la tasse devant son visiteur plus que matinal.

- Alors, tu… (il bâilla) m'explique ?

- Je suis venu terminer notre conversation d'hier.

- He ?

- La phrase que je n'ai pas finie.

- Et tu veux la finir à cinq heures et demi du matin ?

- Oui. Tant que j'en ai encore le courage.

- Alors je t'écoute, bâilla de nouveau Yokoyama en le fixant.

Il y eut un silence, comme s'il devait penser à chaque mot qu'il allait prononcer. Le plus âgé le vit crisper les poings comme pour se donner un courage supplémentaire.

- Ano… avant, est ce que tu pourrais… t'habiller ?

- Pourquoi ? Je te déconcentre ? sourit l'aîné.

- Onegai, Kimi…

- Ok ok… bâilla l'assistant maternel.

Celui-ci alla dans sa chambre et passa rapidement un pantalon, ainsi qu'un t-shirt, avant de revenir. Il ne prononça pas le moindre mot, mais dévisagea son cadet.

- Kimi, je… j'ai bien réfléchi à tout ce que tu m'as dis… et je… En fait tu… tu m'attire presque depuis le départ… et…

- Et ?

- Et je… crois que je…

- Allez, Sho, tu peux le dire, je le sais.

- Mais tu sais ce que je veux dire.

- Oui, mais il faut que tu le dises toi-même, sinon ça n'a aucune valeur.

Savoir que son interlocuteur savait et qu'il attendait simplement son aveu, mettait une pression supplémentaire sur les épaules du cadet, qui se mettait déjà la pression à lui-même.

- Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Aucune réponse ne parvint du côté de l'aîné, mais à la place, le plus âgé des deux se rapprocha de lui, le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

- Il en aura fallu, du temps, pour te convaincre… Tu es vraiment têtu, ne… murmura Yokoyama.

Encore embarrassé, Sakurai ne répondit pas, mais resta immobile tout contre lui. Cette décision de s'accepter et cet aveu de sentiments envers un homme, étaient les premiers pas vers un chamboulement de sa vie et de celle de sa fille.


	4. Epilogue

Suite à ces évènements, Tami et Sho s'installèrent définitivement chez Yokoyama et la vie devint beaucoup plus simple et agréable pour tout le monde. Bien sûr, les deux hommes ne devinrent pas un couple du jour au lendemain et Sakurai refusa longtemps de faire des gestes aussi anodins que se prendre la main dans la rue. Il finit par accepter, acceptant par la même occasion toutes les marques d'amour de son compagnon. Délivré du poids trop lourd d'un loyer à payer, le plus jeune abandonna son troisième travail et, à la demande de Yokoyama qui détestait se réveiller seul le matin quand il avait un autre choix, également le premier. Ne travaillant donc plus que de quatorze heures à dix-neuf heures, il avait tout son temps, le matin, pour se réveiller tranquillement à côté de son petit ami et rentrait assez tôt, le soir, pour voir grandir sa fille.

Un matin qu'il se préparait dans la salle de bain, un cri lui parvint depuis le salon.

- Sho, viens voir ! Vite !

Craignant une catastrophe, il se précipita, encore en boxer et écarquilla les yeux : sa petites fille se tenait debout toute seule et avançait d'un pas chancelant vers Kimitaka, sans que celui-ci la tienne.

- Elle marche ! s'exclama le jeune papa, ému et heureux.

- Oui, tu as vu, sourit de même le plus âgé.

La fillette, qui approchait des deux ans, s'écroula en riant dans les bras tendus et Yokoyama la couvrit de bisous. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais elle le prit de vitesse.

- Papa ! fit-elle en le regardant.

L'étonnement se peignit sur le visage de l'interpellé et Kimitaka regarda son compagnon, avant de reporter son attention sur la petite fille.

- Non, ma puce, ce n'est pas moi, ton papa, la corrigea l'aîné.

- Si. Tu l'es depuis qu'on a emménagé ici, Kimi, le détrompa Sho en s'accroupissant près de l'attendrissant duo. Elle t'as sous les yeux autant que moi, alors c'est normal qu'elle t'appelle papa aussi.

- Mais ça ne t'ennuie pas ? Après tout, c'est toi son père biologique.

- Je suis content au contraire. Maintenant, on est une vraie famille. C'est ce que je voulais pour elle. Et pour moi aussi.

- Papas à plein temps !


End file.
